Pator and Rondok
Pator and Rondok were a pair of Noxon Demons who were experimented on by other demons to make them un-vanquishable. They were then captured by Leo Wyatt and used for magical classes in Magic School, where students could practice vanquishments. History Freedom and Revenge Shortly after Leo Wyatt was taken by the Angel of Destiny, the two brothers escaped containment and started hunting down the students that tortured them. They managed to kill three of the five students, with only Ryan and Jen left. The brothers captured Ryan and tortured him to get payback, but they were interrupted by Candor and Christy Jenkins, giving Ryan the chance to escape. Ryan and Jen went to Piper Halliwell for help, as instructed by Leo. Piper was confident that she would be able to vanquish the demons and underestimated the threat. When Pator and Rondok appeared at the manor, Piper threw a potion and Pator survived. She then realized how dangerous they were. Ryan and Jen then came up with an idea to use themselves as bait and banish the demons to the Astral Plane. Meanwhile, Candor approached the Noxons and offered them his help for a favor. He instructed the brothers to kill Carl and Helen Jenkins. After the deed was done, Pator was content with working for the Triad and give up their plans, but Rondok still desired revenge against the students. Piper and the students executed their plan and Rondok appeared at the Halliwell Manor. After hitting him with a potion, Ryan and Jen then cast the spell to banish him to the Astral Plane and their plan succeeded. Pator On the Run With both his brother and the Triad dead, Pator was forced to go on the run from both the Charmed Ones and the Triad's followers led by Creo. While running, Pator was trapped by the demon named Jondar and his tentacle. Jondar initially tried to feed off Pator, but decided to wait after hearing him out. Piper and Paige later tracked down Pator to interrogate him, but Christy orbed along with them and tried to vanquish him. Piper was then forced to attack Christy and during the commotion, Jondar shimmered in and took Pator with him. Jondar realized that Pator was far more valuable than he imagined and hoped to use him in a trade. However, Pator kicked Jondar and he was impaled on a rock, vanquishing him. With Jondar gone, the tentacle disintegrated, freeing Pator. After what happened before, Christy managed to turn Billie against The Charmed Ones and both sets of sisters set out to find Pator. When the Charmed Ones used a spell to take them to Pator, Christy used Telepathy to channel their spell and take her and Billie there as well. When they arrived, Piper froze Pator and unfroze his head to interrogate him. Pator was about to talk, but was stopped by the arrival of Billie and Christy. After a fight with the Charmed Ones, Billie and Christy combined their powers and managed to vanquish Pator. The Charmed Ones then realized they were dealing with the Ultimate Power. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a 'shimmer'. *'Fireballs:' The ability to throw spheres of fire capable of vanquishing beings. ;Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging processes. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible. After they were experimented on by other demons, it was believed that Pator and Rondok were impossible to be vanquished. However, the combined powers of Billie and Christy Jenkins were able to vanquish Pator. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Potion Mix the following herbs: hemlock, wolfsbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. To Find a Demon :Ancient powers, we summon thee, :we the Power of Three, :and seek your help in finding, :the demon who is in hiding. To Banish a Demon to the Astral Plane :Demon of Fire, Demon of Pain, :I banish you to the Astral Plane! Appearances Pator and Rondok appeared in a total of 2 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Banished Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Pairs